Ah, the Power of Chibi
by flo-bizet
Summary: Mysteries solved, cuteness abound, and curious happenings. Humor? Depends on what you find funny. And I have no idea how many times I used chibi


Kalili: This is in celebration of there only being two more days until I can eat chocolate! Whoo hoo! I have started to have many chocolate cravings the past few days and good Lord, I want a Cadbury Egg! **WARNINGS!** Much use of cute sounding words, and I am pretty sure I spelled Geshoushin wrong. And sorry for any mistakes. I'm tired.

Muraki: That's no excuse.

Kalili: Shut up. Enjoy!

**Ah, the Power of Chibi**

Whoever said that patience was a virtue was seriously messed up in the head. In Tsuzuki's opinion, patience was overrated. Except with Hisoka. For Hisoka, he would wait forever. But that wasn't what he was so anxious for. What he was waiting for was crucial to his very existence: Magical Chibi Dust. Without it, our beloved shinigami couldn't transform into Super-Adorable-Fluffy-Inu-Chibi-Tsuzuki and get what he wanted. This occasion was for Hisoka to go outside with him. And if Watari didn't hurry up, he was going to explode or sprain his leg from bouncing it so much.

"Watariiiiiii!" Tsuzuki moaned. "Isn't it down yet?"

"For the millionth time, no!" Watari said. "You can't rush this! If I were to put in too much sugar or puppy hugs or something, there's no telling what might happen!"

Had Tsuzuki been able to, he would have sprouted puppy ears and a tail right about then. Instead, he just pouted. Effective, but not as much as turning chibi.

"Tsuzuki," Watari began, a little half-mindedly, "hand me some of the kitty meows."

Still sulking at how long it was taking, Tsuzuki trudged over to the counter to retrieve the jar. When his finger finally came to it, he saw that it was completely empty.

"Uh, hey, Watari?" Tsuzuki said.

"What is it?" Watari sounded a bit annoyed. That was understandable, though, since Tsuzuki had stopped him during a break through for his sex-change potion. The shock he got from Tsuzuki's sudden entrance had caused him to spill some chemicals onto the paper with said break through on it, making it lost forever.

Deciding it was better not to bother the mad scientist (Tsuzuki slightly chuckled at that phrase) anymore, Tsuzuki looked for another jar that sounded just as cute.

_Let's see_, he started, _I can definitely eliminate eye of newt and puppy dog tails. Well, there's fluffy goodness. Kitties are fluffy. Oh! Happy sunshine! Even better! Ew, why does he have smell of sex? Must be an aphrodisiac. Wait a minute! Rainbow love! That's bound to be cute enough to replace the kitty meows!_

"Watari, I got it!" he announced.

Watari had gone to get some other ingredients, so he said over his shoulder, "Good, could you put about a tablespoon in for me? The spoon's on the counter."

"No problem."

Grabbing the tablespoon, Tsuzuki thought of something. If meows were sound and rainbows were light and light travels faster than sound, then that must mean that sound is heavier than light. Common sense tells us that if you were replacing a sound with light in a mixture, you'd double the amount of light put in. So that's what Tsuzuki did.

"Okay!" Watari said when he came back with a can of sparkles. "Just this last ingredient and we're done!"

With a cheer from the two, the sparkles in and mixed, the Magical Chibi Dust was completed.

"Hm," Watari said. Tsuzuki gave a curious look. "Magical Chibi Dust isn't normally so colorful. Usually it's pink with a few bubbles."

"Ah ha ha ha!" Tsuzuki nervously laughed. "I'm sure it will be fine! There's only one way to find out."

Nodding, Watari sprinkled some onto Tsuzuki's head, making him sneeze extra cute like. Nothing happened. Which was good since you want to be able to go chibi at your own free will.

"See, Watari? Nothing's wrong!"

"Yes, I suppose. Now go on! Go get your Hisoka!"

He didn't have to tell him twice because Tsuzuki was out of there faster than you can say, "Good Lord, that's a sexy man beast!"

Very soon, our predator spotted his prey: Hisoka. Wanting to try and sneak up on his partner, Tsuzuki stealthily crawled through the office using it's few plants as camouflage. Closer and closer he came to his target until he was right behind his chair. Slowly rising up, he lifted his arms and was just about to snatch Hisoka up, until, "You do that, and you'll be sorry."

Slouching over, Tsuzuki said, "When did you notice this time?"

"Right when you came in," Hisoka answered. This caused Tsuzuki to slouch further.

Making his way in front of Hisoka's desk, he casually leaned against it and began the same conversation they had been having before he realized his lack of Magical Chibi Dust. "Wanna go outside, Hisoka? It's a beautiful day!"

"No," Hisoka said, not even lifting up his head from his papers.

"But all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy!"

"Then feel bad for Jack."

"That's not the point. Fresh air is good for you!"

"I think my body has built up an immunity for the absence of fresh air."

"But-!"

"No buts! I have a lot of work to do and you have more!" Hisoka was now glaring at Tsuzuki and pointing to his desk, indicating for him to go do it.

Tsuzuki had one more chance to win: turn into Unbearably-Cute-Fuzzy-Puppy-Tsuzuki! However, during the process of the transformation, an odd cloud of pink, bubbles, and sparkles, formed around him and made a, "POOF!" sound. That was odd. Hisoka seemed to think so, too, because he leaned over his desk to peer down at Tsuzuki. Seeing that he was merely in chibi-mode, Hisoka sighed and went back to work, fully prepared to ignore the unavoidable assault of sweetness and crocodile tears.

"Uh, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said.

"For the thousandth time, Tsuzuki, no!"

"It's not that. I, uh, seem to be having some trouble."

Hisoka looked up from his paper to see chibi-puppy-Tsuzuki climbing onto his desk. Little Tsuzuki. Nothing unusual there. "What's the problem?"

"Well, since that cloud doesn't normally appear when I change, I thought I should change back… But I can't."

"… Try it again."

"I've been trying!"

"… Damnit." This was bad. If Tsuzuki stayed so unbearably adorable forever, he would have to do practically everything Tsuzuki wanted to avoid feeling even more guilty than usual when he said no to the guy. Hisoka knew he had to do something. Picking up Tsuzuki, he made his way to Tatsumi's office.

"Tatsumi-san?" Hisoka said as he poked his head in. "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, Kourosaki," Tatsumi said. "What seems to be the trouble?"

Figuring that actions spoke louder than words in this case, Hisoka walked up to Tatsumi and plopped Tsuzuki onto his desk. There was a pause before Tatsumi spoke. "Is there something wrong with Tsuzuki?"

"He says he can't change back to normal."

With an exasperated sigh, Tatsumi put his head in his hand. "Honestly, how many times have I told you and Watari to stop making that Magical Chibi Dust?"

"Magical…. CHIBI Dust… sir?"

"Sounds stupid, I know, but for the past few decades those two have been wasting time and money on the stuff in order to get what they want. That's very selfish, isn't it, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki's eyes grew big and sparkly while he nibbled on the corner of a piece of paper, which had somehow grown twice as large making it look like a blanket. It was quite adorable.

"But why can't he change back?" Hisoka asked. He found all of this to be increasingly weird and stupid, as Tatsumi had said, but what could you do?

"Watari!" Tatsumi shouted, taking Hisoka by surprise. He'd never heard Tatsumi merely shout for someone. He must have been pretty annoyed.

Exactly 5.7 seconds later, Watari stumbled in, breathing something along the lines of, "Yes, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi pointed to Tsuzuki, who had quickly recovered from having his feelings hurt and was now very happy that everybody was paying attention to him. While he adjusted his glasses, Watari asked, "What?"

"He's stuck like that," Tatsumi said. "Fix him so he can get back to work."

Watari immediately began to examine him (thanks to Tatsumi's glaring). The "examination" included much poking and much giggling on Tsuzuki's part.

"Yep," Watari concluded. "He's stuck like that. Luckily it's only temporary and he should be back to normal in about an hour or two. However, it seems that his immense cuteness had an effect on his mind and objects around him. Observe." Watari took out a pen from his pocket and held it next to Tsuzuki. "Notice how the pen is completely normal size and looks as though Tsuzuki could easily hold and/or write with it. Now watch this." Watari handed the pen to Tsuzuki. Right when he got it, it grew so large that he had to hold it with both of his little hands. "Did you two see that! It grew to balance out Tsuzuki's chibi-cuteness! That proves my Chibi Theorem of hearts over sparkles plus smiles equals amount of cute! I'll go down in the history books for sure!" Too bad there was no equation to determine the amount of sweat drops in the room at that time. "But about Tsuzuki's state of mind. It seems that after a while it goes into fuzzy-mode, meaning, all he can think about is cute things, like butterflies."

Hisoka and Tatsumi were wondering how on earth he figured out all of that by just poking him. But after a while, they thought that it was probably better to not ask and just accept.

"So," Hisoka started. "What should we do?"

"Well, it seems we don't have any other choice besides waiting it out," Tatsumi said. "Don't worry, Kourosaki. You'll only have to put up with Tsuzuki for one or two hours."

"Excuse me?"

"Somebody has to watch him," Watari said. "Chibis are known for their mischief and you are the obvious candidate for his keeper!"

"But-"

"Don't worry. Any work you miss won't be cut from your pay."

Hisoka quickly realized that there was no point in arguing and grudgingly agreed to take care of his chibified partner. _It can't be too hard_, he thought. _I mean, how much more trouble can he get into when he's only a foot high? _

It's such a shame that Hisoka completely forgot about a little thing called foreshadowing, huh?

Returning to his desk, he sat Tsuzuki down on it and off to the side so as to keep him from messing up his organization of the forms he had to fill out. Everything was perfectly arranged, including Tsuzuki.

"No problem," Hisoka said to himself. But just for safe measures, he turned to Tsuzuki and said, "I want you to sit here, be still, and stay quiet. Okay?"

"Okee dokee, Soka-chan!" Tsuzuki said in an ultra-sweet voice.

"Glad to see you can still talk. Now don't do it until I say so." Tsuzuki then "zipped" his mouth closed.

Hisoka knew he was being a bit mean to him, but he figured that if Tsuzuki was thick-headed when he was normal, there was no telling how thick his skull had gotten if there was nothing but flowers dancing around in it.

Things went surprisingly smooth for the first half hour. Hisoka worked while Tsuzuki colored with larger than normal crayons and paper. Just when he was thinking that maybe Magical Chibi Dust wasn't so bad, a loud crash echoed outside the office.

Immediately looking to see if Tsuzuki was still on his desk, Hisoka saw that all that was left of him was a drawing with cakes, pies, and something unidentifiable with green and a wheat looking color in certain places (Hisoka: sweat drop).

Tossing the paper aside, Hisoka made his way down the hall, following what he guessed was Tsuzuki's sadness. This made him start to worry, so he picked up his pace until he found himself in the library. He instantly stopped once he saw what the source of the loud crash was.

In front of him lay many overturned book columns that looked as if one was knocked down and caused a domino effect. The one on top that looked like it had been the one to start it, had precious little Tsuzuki innocently sitting on it and rubbing an overly exaggerated lump in his head.

Seeing the Geshoushin twins standing on opposite sides of him (wearing very similar expressions), Hisoka asked, "How did this happen?"

The elder one spoke first, and in a very shocked and mono-tone voice. "We didn't hear Tsuzuki-san come in until much later. He was playing on top of one of the bookcases and when we told him to get down, he tripped and fell off."

"Then his head hit the other book case," the younger continued in the same tone. "That caused it to fall onto the next one, which fell onto the next one, which fell onto the next one, which-" and on and on he went.

Hisoka had stopped listening, though. He was too busy thinking how a ten pound puppy-Tsuzuki could cause a thousand pound bookcase to topple over (A/N: estimated weights, of course). Newton's Laws condoned such actions! Specifically, "for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." It didn't make sense!

"How the hell could Tsuzuki make all this happen?" Hisoka asked the twins. "I mean, he's barely a foot big! Yes, his body and head are a bit pudgier, but still! This doesn't make any sense!"

The two chickens snapped their heads to Hisoka and said, "Don't you know about the power chibis hold!"

"What?"

"The reason Tsuzuki's chibi form is only temporary is to keep him from taking over the entire building with his adorable charm!" the elder said.

"And if he can take over the building, that could lead to the entire world!" the younger added. "There wouldn't be any libraries!"

Things were getting seriously messed up. Tsuzuki take over the world? He was way too lazy. Surely the twins were overreacting. Thinking it best to leave, Hisoka picked up the whimpering Tsuzuki for the umpteenth time that day and headed back to the office.

"Now stay!" Hisoka said as he dropped him onto the floor by his desk this time. That only made Tsuzuki's whimpering turn to little sobs. Sighing, Hisoka squatted down next to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I… I… I…" Tsuzuki kept gasping before finally crying, "I gotta boo boo!" This released a river from his eyes.

With another sweat drop, Hisoka said, "What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss it and make it better?" Tsuzuki looked at him with not only sparkles in his eyes, but also hope. It made Hisoka not want to do it even more. But he knew that this would only cause more problems.

Giving his surroundings a quick once over to make sure nobody was around, Hisoka leaned down and gave the icky lump on Tsuzuki's head a light kiss. No sooner did he do so when the lump receded back into his skull. Hisoka found that to be odd and kind of gross.

"Thankies!" Tsuzuki said. This was followed by him latching onto Hisoka in a kung-fu grip hug.

After letting himself get hugged unusually tight considering the size of Tsuzuki, Hisoka tried to pry him off. It didn't work. So he tried it again, more forcefully. It still didn't work.

"Oh, that's not going to work," Hisoka heard Wakaba say from behind him.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"The hall. But once a chibi fastens onto you like that, it's practically impossible to get him off!"

Hisoka was about to say something about how that doesn't make sense, but chose to just leave it be as Wakaba skipped out with a stapler. For what, Hisoka didn't know or care. He just wanted Tsuzuki back to normal.

"Alright," he said to the unwanted accessory. "You can stay there, but don't bother me." He got a squeak for a reply. "I'll take that as a yes."

Once again, a half hour went by without any problems. That seemed to be the amount of time a chibi could sit still, because Hisoka felt a wet brush come in contact with his face when he turned to look at the clock.

Turning to the little puppy, he saw him grinning and holding a larger than regular paint brush with yellow paint on it.

"What are you doing?" Hisoka asked as calmly as possible.

"Painting a happy face on your face!" Tsuzuki said as cheery as possible.

"Why?"

"Because you look so grumpy and everybody should smile!"

"Alright. But where did you get that paint brush and paints?"

"From my imagination!" A little rainbow appeared above his head after that statement as his tail wagged uncontrollably.

"Why the hell do you think I would want paint on my face?" Hisoka's patience was wearing thin.

"Because it looks so good on everything else!"

"Huh?"

Hisoka slowly lifted his head to look at his surroundings, scared at what he might find. But he knew he'd have to sooner or later. It only took one glance for his eyes to bug out. The entire room was covered with yellow happy faces. Desks, chairs, plants, the water cooler, papers, and even 003 who just had the misfortune of flying in at the wrong time. Poor thing.

Hisoka was stuttering like an idiot. "How…? But you…? When…?" Then he remembered. The power of chibi. It was at that time that he realized what an incredible and evil power this was. It was also at this time that the dust wore off and Tsuzuki reverted to his normal self… while still on Hisoka's lap.

The sudden uneven weight made the chair flip backwards, causing the two to get into a very awkward position.

"Hi, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said.

"Get the hell off!" Hisoka yelled, blush covering his entire face. Though, he was quite happy to see the Laws of Physics working again.

"But you're so sweet! Kissing my boo boo like that!"

"You remember that!"

"What made you think I wouldn't remember? Speaking of which, I bit my tongue when we fell. Would you mind kissing that one, too?"

Later in the infirmary:

"How could you not know that adding so much Rainbow Love would cause an extended chibi experience?" Watari scolded, holding the bottle of Magical Chibi Dust. "Honestly, Tsuzuki! And of course the jar of Kitty Meows looked empty! It's a sound!"

"Um… Sorry?" Tsuzuki said with a sheepish grin.

"You don't sound it! I mean, why would you? You got a kiss! What did I get? Nothing! This stuff is too dangerous! I'm getting rid of it!"

Before Watari could drop it in the waste basket, though, Tsuzuki grabbed his wrist. "Hold on," he said. "I was just thinking-"

"That's amazing, considering how large of a concussion you have."

"I was just thinking that wouldn't it be interesting to see our coworkers chibified?"

Watari opened his mouth to object, but then closed it and went into a thinking pose.

Kalili: It's done! Took me two days! Hope you guys liked it!

Muraki: And it you didn't, you can just call me and I'll take care of it.

Kalili: Don't listen to him. REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! I already have other ideas, but I made it so this chapter can stand alone. Oh, and bonus points if you can figure out where I came up with the title!


End file.
